1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly to a package carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A chip package serves to both provide a chip with a proper signal transmission path as well as a proper heat dissipation path and protect the structure of the chip. According to the conventional wire bonding technology, a leadframe is often employed as a carrier of the chip. As contact density of a chip gradually increases, the leadframe which is no longer able to satisfy the requirement for high contact density may be replaced by a package carrier which can have favorable contact density. Besides, the chip is packaged onto the package carrier through a conductive medium, such as a metal conductive wire or a bump.
Generally, in order to form a package carrier, a core dielectric layer is often utilized as a core material, and circuit layers and dielectric layers are alternately stacked onto the core dielectric layer by performing a fully additive process, a semi-additive process, a subtractive process, or another process. Nonetheless, together with the reduction of device size and the increase in circuit complexity, plural circuit layers and dielectric layers are often required to be stacked onto the core dielectric layer, and thus the core dielectric layer must have sufficient thickness. Thereby, the overall thickness of the package carrier becomes significant, and thus it will be difficult to reduce the thickness of the package structure.